


Twin Knights

by beowolvs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowolvs/pseuds/beowolvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Steven learn about each other and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’ve written since I was 13. I don’t own Steven Universe but respect the hell out of Rebecca Sugar for creating it. This story takes place at the end of Sworn to the Sword.

Steven, Connie, and Pearl stepped off of the warp pad. Pearl told them that she was going to her room to think. Her gem glowed brightly and the door to her sanctum opened. She walked into her room with a content look on her face. She had comforted by the children’s understanding of her feelings. 

Steven and Connie watched the gem leave and then looked at each other. They both looked at each other and started to speak at the same time.

Connie: “Steven I…”

Steven: “Connie I…”

They both stop and begin to laugh. Steven began to blush.

Steven: “Haha. Ok Connie you go first.” 

Connie: “ Ok Steven. I just wanted to thank you and say that I am sorry. I can tell I got a little carried away with the whole protecting you and the knight stuff. It was just that you are my very first friend and before whenever everything was happening I felt so useless. I just saw a chance to go a little deeper into your world and help you with your destiny. I was so scared after that time you wouldn't return my calls. I… I just wanted to make sure that protecting me was not a reason for you to push me away again.”

Connie’s eyes began to water as she said all this. Steven’s blush got even bigger when he heard this. He always felt this warmth whenever he was around Connie and hearing her say all this made that feeling get even bigger. 

Steven: “Connie, don’t cry. We’ll be able to be together forever. even if you never learned swordsmanship I wouldn’t have done that to you again. I care about you too much in order to do that again. You’re my best friend.”

Steven eyes also teared up while he was talking. As he finished his statement Connie moved to give him a hug. They embrace each other to as their tears ebb and flow. Finally, when the tears stop they pull apart but, don’t stop their embrace. They look into each other’s eyes. The feeling in Steven’s gut inflamed with the feeling that he still couldn’t understand. As they look into each other’s eyes, Connie feels that same fire in her stomach and a little lower as well. She and Steven lean forward for a kiss…

Garnet: “Hello Steven and Connie.”

Garnet was walking into the living room. Steven and Connie jumped apart to fast they fell the floor. They both had a huge blush on their faces.

Garnet: “Did I interrupt something?”

Steven and Connie: “NO!NO!NO!”

Garnet: “ One no would have been sufficient. Connie Greg is here to take you home.”

Connie: “Thank you Garnet. Goodbye Steven. Goodbye Garnet.”

Connie quickly grabbed her bag and ran out pf the door; her face still red with a blush. Steven still sat where he was; dazed he stared after her. After a few moments he replied.

Steven: “Bye Connie.”

None of this went unnoticed by Garnet. She had future vision and saw that she needed to interrupt that kiss. She knew she needed an opportunity to speak to Steven on private before what she saw happened. Her gems glowed as the door to her room opened. 

Garnet: “Steven I need to speak with you. Please come with me.”

Steven stood up and followed her into her room with no knowledge on what he was about to learn.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire teach Steven about love

Steven walked into Garnet’s room a little more spacey than usual. Did he and Connie just nearly kiss? What did this mean? What would this mean for their friendship? What if Connie would be to weirded out by what had happened in the living room to come play with him again? When that thought crossed his mind, Steven felt a physical pain in his chest that he couldn’t identify. It hurt so much that the pain showed on his face. It hurt more than any wound that he had received in battle. Garnet could see the pain shoot across his face and internally wept for Steven. Rub and Sapphire had had an awkward phase in their relationship before they had become Garnet. Even thousands of years in the future that pain was still worse than any she had felt before.

Garnet: “Sit down Steven. I’d like to have a talk with you.”

Steven suddenly focused into where he was. When he noticed what Garnet had said he became nervous and started to blush. Had Garnet Seen what he and Connie were about to do?

Garnet: “Yes I saw what you two were about to do.”

Steven blush deepened and he looked away. Garnet used her future vision to see which way she should steer Steven. When she looked there were only two real options. One option was to keep Steven away from his destiny with Connie and the other was to try to teach Steven about love. Garnet knew ,deep down, she should consult Greg and the other gems about what had happened. She knew that this was the one subject she couldn’t be objective about. But she also knew that this was the one subject that she was learned in far greater detail than the others. Garnet calmly reached over to Steven.

Garnet: “Steven I saw what you were about to do and it’s ok.”

Steven: “It is?”

Garnet: “Yes Steven it is. I’ve seen this day coming and I think now it’s time we talked to you about love.”

Steven: “We?”

Suddenly a flash of light comes from Garnet. When Steven is able to look over there again, there Ruby and Sapphire. Steven’s pupils turn into stars in glee.

Steven: “Ruby and Sapphire! Yay! I get a lesson from Ruby and Sapphire!”

Sapphire: “Quite right Steven. You’ll be getting a lesson from us.”

Sapphire and Ruby look at each other. They hated being apart but, they knew that they would be able to get their point across easier in this form. And for Steven they would endure any discomfort in order to teach him. Sapphire begins to speak.

Sapphire: “Ok Steven. There is something you should know about fusion. Fusion is the most intimate way that two gems can bond with each other. As you know, when you are fused you share body and mind. Now I’ve got a question for you. Why do you think that you were able to fuse with Connie without trying?”

Steven: “Isn’t it because we’re best friends.”

Sapphire: “In a way you are correct Steven but, there are reasons far deeper than the fact that you are best friends. Tell us Steven what were you thinking about when you had that pained expression on your face.”

Steven: “I was thinking about Connie. I was afraid that she wouldn’t want to see me after what had happened upstairs.”

Ruby: “Ok Steven what does that tell you.”

Steven: “It tells me that I am afraid of losing her as a friend. But I’m afraid to lose any of my friends.”

Ruby: “I don’t think he gets it Sapphire.”

Sapphire: “I can see that Ruby. Steven we believe that you and Connie love each other in the same way that Ruby and I love each other. It‘s more than just a platonic love. It is a special bond between two people. When you are around her you feel different that when you are around others don‘t you?”

Steven: “Yeah. When I am around her I get this really warm feeling in my stomach. Are you telling me that that feeling is love.”

Sapphire: “Yes Steven. That feeling you feeling in your stomach we believe is your feeling of love.”  
Sapphire decided to give Steven a moment to stew on this information. The room was spinning in Steven’s head. He loved Connie. He was in love with Connie. What did this mean? What should he do? Sapphire continues.

Sapphire: “Steven love is a special emotion. It is the greatest strength a person can have. Love is what pushes people to conquer unconquerable odds. Love is what allowed us to protect this planet from the Gem Home World. ”

Steven: “What should I do Ruby and Sapphire?!”

Ruby: “Isn’t it obvious! You need to tell her how you feel dummy!”

Sapphire: “I agree with her Steven. You must tell Connie how you feel. But before you do that you must learn how humans become intimate with each other.”

Steven: “Ok guys!”

Steven got up from his sitting position, his now stars of determinations. He begins to run out of the room but he stops mid step out of the door. He then spins around.

Steven: “Uh Ruby, Sapphire? How exactly do I do that?”

Sapphire blushed at the question and almost went back on her and Ruby’s plan. Fortunately Ruby took lead.

Ruby: “How do you expect us to know that?! Why don’t you go ask one of your friends on the pier?!”

Steven: “Good idea Ruby! Thanks guys!”

With that Steven sprinted out of the room. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other in relief that their plan had worked. They then embraced each other and in a flash of light, reform Garnet.

Garnet: “I hope we put you in the right path Steven. I really want you to have what we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I was so happy to get 100 hits in the first night I had to make another chapter. The next chapter will be about Connie and what Steven learns on the pier.


	3. La Casa Maheshwaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie realizes her feelings about Steven. And has some fun in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah guys this section of the story has some female masturbation in it (just a warning) and the sections that are italicized are Connie's first person thoughts.

Meanwhile Connie was sitting in Greg Universe’s van. She could not believe what had just happened. She and Steven had almost kissed?! How could she do that? She had almost kissed her best friend. Well only friend but still the best. She didn’t have feelings for her best friend…did she? I mean of course she cared for him… and she wanted to protect him…and when she had almost lost him in her life, she couldn‘t contain herself… Connie blushed and covered her mouth in shock. She was in love with Steven!! How did she not see it before that she was falling for her best friend. Greg saw the look on Connie’s face.

Greg: “Hey kiddo, are you ok?”

Connie: “Uh… yeah Mr. Universe! What could be wrong?”

Greg: “I don’t know. You just look like something happened. Did something happen between you and Steven? Is that why he didn’t come with us to drive you home like usual?”

Connie composed her face. She didn’t like to lie, especially to a nice man like Mr. Universe, who was just concerned about her. She just couldn’t let what had happened show.

Connie: “Mr. Universe there is nothing wrong with Steven and I. The reason that Steven didn’t come is because Steven had some important gem stuff to do with Garnet . The reason that I had a weird look on my face because I learned some personal things about Pearl today.”

Greg’s doubts were not fully cleared.

Greg: “Are you sure?”

Connie: “Positive.”

Greg: “Ok Connie.”

Greg still had his doubts about the situation but decided to ignore them. I mean he had no reason to doubt what Connie had said. It’s not like she had lied to him before. Connie on the other hand was relieved. Mr. Universe had believed her little white lie. Now that the immediate problem had been solved, all that was left was the bigger issue. What was she going to do about her newly realized feelings for Steven. Connie knew that Steven had the same feelings for her… well at least she thought that he did. What if Steven tried to kiss her again? What if she tried to kiss Steven again? What if Steven wanted to do more than just kiss? Did she want to do more than just kiss? Connie’s head began to spin at all the questions. She hadn’t thought these questions would come up in her life. Well, at least, not this early in her life. What if Steven wanted to have sex with her? Would she be willing? Thankfully, before her brain shut down from processing all of her thought, Greg interrupted her train of thought.

Greg: “Ok kiddo, we have arrived to la casa Maheshwaran.”

Connie: “Thank you for the ride home Mr. Universe.”

Connie jumped out of the van with her bag and went into the house. After she said hello to her parents, Connie went to her room, dropped her bag on the floor, and grabbed her night clothes. After a hard day of training she needed a bath. That and in the bath she would be able to think about Steven. All of a sudden she felt a shiver and a warming in her lower extremities. That had never happened before when she thought about him. She went into the bathroom and started the water. The tub filled up quickly filled as she stripped down and added her favorite bubble bath. She then stopped the water, sunk into the bath, and began to think.

_Ok lets look at the facts. I, Connie Maheshwaran am in love with Steven Universe. I am pretty sure that he is love with me as well. I know, that at the very least, Steven has some feelings for me. Now for the questions. Do I want to kiss Steven? Yes I would love to kiss Steven._

Connie began to wash herself while she was thinking.

_How far would I go with Steven? I don’t know how far I would go but, I trusted Steven enough to go on crazy dangerous adventures before. And that was when he couldn’t even consistently pull out his shield. So I guess if I can do that, I guess would be able to trust him with my first time, if he asked me._

  
Connie didn’t notice that she began to pay particularly close attention to cleaning her vagina. She began to blush and her nipples hardened at her subconscious actions as her mind continued to wander.

_Does Steven know about sex? I don’t know. Steven doesn't know about a lot of stuff normal people do but, who knows. Amethyst may have said something to him or maybe even Garnet. How much did she know about sex? I don’t even know that much in retrospect. All I really know is that’s how babies are made and that’s it._

A finger then slipped into her vagina and Connie moaned. She looked sown and realized what she had been doing. And how good it felt to do it. For the first time in her life, Connie decided to act without thinking. She pulled the finger out and then pushe it right back in. And then she did it again. It felt so good She pushed her finger into her slit a little harder. She had to stifle a moan.

_Oh my god did that feel good!_

She began to pump her finger harder and faster. She couldn’t control herself as she began making waves in the tub. Her head leaned against the back of the tub as her finger brought her closer and closer to her first release.

_If one feels this good, I can only imagine how two would feel. Well imagine or…_

Connie added a second finger into the mix. Her slit spread to accept the extra digit and all of a sudden she felt so good that a moan slipped out.

_Oh my god!!! Oh my god !!!!!Oh my god!!!!!!_

She began to near her orgasm.

_Oh my god!!!!!!!_

Dr. Maheshwaran: “Connie? Are you ok?”

Connie froze.

Connie: “Uh, yes mother. I am fine.”

Dr, Maheshwaran: “Are you sure. I heard a strange noise from in there.”

Connie: “Yes mother. I had just hit my foot on the faucet and hurt my foot.”

Dr. Maheshwaran: “Ok dear. Just hurry up and finish in there.”

Connie: “Ok mother. I’ll be out in just a moment.”

Connie pulled the fingers out of her vagina. She couldn’t believe what she had almost been caught doing. Not that she really knew what she was doing, but the feeling in her stomach told her that if her mother had found out she was doing it, she definitely would have been grounded for 1000 years. Connie quickly got out of the tub and began to dry herself off. When she Ws finished she let the water out of the bathtub and got dressed in a light green night shirt and some light blue panties. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and went into her room. She flopped down on her bed and began to think about wjat she had just done.

_I felt so good when I was doing that. I REALLY want to do that again but, first, I’ve got o come up with a plan to learn more about sex. Maybe one of mom’s books will have the answer but, if she really knew what I was looking for she would never let me read it. I know maybe if I…_

Connie went down stairs with a good plan in her mind. She sought out her mother and found the doctor in her study. Perfect.

Connie: “Hello mother.”

Dr. Maheshwaran: “Hello Connie. Is there something you need help with?”

Connie: “ Yes mother . I would like to borrow one of your anatomy books.”

Dr. Maheshwaran wasn’t a fool by any meaning of the word. So she was suspicious about her daughter’s sudden interest in anatomy, especially considering the noises she heard in the bathroom.

Dr. Maheshwaran: “And why the sudden interest in anatomy Connie?”

However Connie had been prepared for this question.

Connie: “I was trying to get ahead for school next year. They’ll have health class next year and I wouldn’t want to be one of those children that saw something that surprised them and fainted or regurgitated their previous meal.”

Dr. Maheshwaran eyed her daughter. That was a good answer. It was well rehearsed and delivered clearly. Her daughter had obviously been prepared for her question. She didn’t think that Connie was being completely up front with her for the reasons she wanted the book but, she also didn’t have any reason not to believe her daughter. With only the barest hint of hesitation, Dr. Maheshwaran got up and went to her bookcase. She chose one f her old anatomy books and gave it to Connie.

Dr. Maheshwaran: “Here you are dear. That should be a good place to start. Please come to me for any questions you may have.”

Connie: “Thank you mother. I will.”

And with that Connie’s plan had gone flawlessly. She took the book upstairs to her room and sat at her desk. She had studying to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this chapter would have Steven on the pier but then Connie's section took a mind of its own and basically doubled the length of my story. So the pier will be the next part of the story.


	4. On the Pier, It's Going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's adventure on the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while guys.

Steven ran out Garnet’s room and out the door of the main part of the house. He ran down the stairs and onto the beach where he, quite literally, ran into Amethyst.

Steven: “Ow. Oh hi Amethyst! Sorry I don’t have time to talk right now. I’ve got to go.”

With that, Steven got up and continued his run across the beach to the pier. Amethyst hadn’t seen Steven worked up like this for a while and decided to go with him. Amethyst: “Hey Stee-man. Where are you headed in such a rush?

Steven: “I’m heading to the pier to ask people how humans fuse!”

Amethyst thought that hearing people’s answer to Steven questions sounded like a riot so she followed him to the pier. At the edge of the pier stood Onion with a bag of chips. _Maybe Onion will know how regular people fuse._

Steven: "Hey Onion! I have a question. Do you know how people fuse?"

Onion stood there with a blank look on his face. Suddenly Onion dropped his chips. He made a hole with one hand and put his pointer finger in the whole with his other hand. He then rapidly thrusted his finger through the hole.

Steven: “What does that mean Onion?! What does that even mean?!”

Onion continued to do the motion. Amethyst started to giggle ate Steven’s confusion over what Onion was doing. Steven stared at Onion, trying to decipher what his strange motion meant.

Steven: “I’ve got it. Thanks Onion!”

Steven ran away towards Funland. Amethyst ran after Steven, surprised that Steven had deciphered the meaning of Onion’s motion. In fact she was pretty sure that Steven had no idea what that meant.

Amethyst: “Hey Steven. What do you think that weird hand gesture mean?”

Steven: “I have no idea.”

Amethyst: “So why are we running this way?”

Steven: “Because my genius brain has come with a plan. If I show that gesture to someone that Onion is around a lot, they should know what it means. And who would know Onion better than Sour Cream. And where does Sour Cream hang out? THE ARCADE!!!!!”

With that exclamation, they arrived at the Funland Arcade. Unfortunately, Mr. Smiley was in front and he was still a little peeved at the fact that Steven had broken all those games the last time he was here.

Mr. Smiley: “Steven!! You know that you aren’t allowed in the arcade since you blew up all those games.”

Steven: “But Mr. Smiley! That was so long ago! And I really need to ask Sour Cream something.”

Mr. Smiley: “And what, may I ask you, is this BIG, important question that you have to ask Sour Cream that you feel it’s ok to violate your permanent ban?

Steven: “I need to know what Onion meant by this.” Steven proceeded to make the gesture towards Mr. Smiley, with greater enthusiasm than Onion had done them.

To say Mr. Smiley was angry would be an understatement. He got so mad that you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Amethyst tried to suppress a giggle but she was failing. She nursed out laughing. He opened the door and yelled.

Mr. Smiley: “SOUR CREAM!!!!!!! IF YOU DON’T COME GET STEVEN OUT OF HERE I DON’T KNOW WHAT IM GONNA DO!!!!!”

Sour Cream walked out of the arcade; confused on why Mr. Smiley had summoned him from his gaming,

Sour Cream: “What’s up Mr. Smiley.”

Mr. Smiley: “It seems that Steven would like to have a word with you and I will not be discussing it in the vicinity of my fine establishment.”

With that, Mr. Smiley slammed the door in their faces. Sour Cream looked at the door of the arcade and shrugged. He then began walking away towards his favorite bench. Steven and Amethyst followed him, Amethyst crackin’ up the whole way there. When they arrived Sour Cream sat down and took out his Game Boy and Jenny showed up.

Jenny: “What’s up Steven. Sour Cream. What going on?”

Sour Cream: “Yeah Steven, what’d ya do to get Mr. Smiley so riled up?”

Steven: “Well I was talking to Onion about how normal people fuse and he started to make this weird movement with his hands. I didn’t understand it so I thought that you would get it.”

With that, Steven began to make the thrusting motion with his hand again. Jenny and Sour Cream’s eyes expanded at the boy’s hand motions. Jenny as well as Amethyst began to suppress giggles. Steven stopped when he saw that.

Steven: “What’s so funny? What does that mean Sour Cream?”

Jenny: “Yeah Sour Cream. Tell him what that means.”

Sour Cream glances around nervously. He decided that using discretion would be best and whispered.

Sour Cream: “Well Steven, that hand motion describes sexual intercourse or just sex.” Jenny decided that this was a perfect chance to tease Sour Cream.

Jenny: “What Sour Cream? I couldn’t hear what you said.”

Sour Cream started to speak up.

Sour Cream: “It means sex. It’s an action that two people who like each other do together to feel really good.”

Steven: “Ok so how does one have this “sex”?”

Sour Cream: “Well there’s vaginal, anal, oral, and nonpenetrational. Though My favorite personally is anal…”

Jenny couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sour Cream trying to explain sex to a 10 year old boy was getting her so… hot. She grabbed Sour Cream’s arm and started to drag him away.

Jenny: “Bye Steven. Me and Sour Cream have to go.”

Sour Cream: “Where are we going?” Jenny: “Well if you’re good and get me off, we’ll be having your favorite kinda sex.”

Sour Cream: “AWESOME!! Bye Steven.”

Throughout the whole scene Amethyst was laughing her head off.

Amethyst: “Steven that was a riot. I’m heading home. You coming?”

Steven: “Not yet Amethyst. I still have some questions that need to answering. It’s time for detective Steven to solve the case. How do you have sex?”

Amethyst: “Whatever dude. Later Steven.”

And with that Amethyst was gone. So who else would know about sex. Sour Cream said the people had to like each other so me and Connie can do it whatever it is.

_Who do I know who like each other… oh I know, Lars and Sadie!_ And with that, Steven headed to the Big Donut. When Steven opened the door, he found Lars pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee with his headphones on and Sadie watched t.v.

Sadie: “Hey Steven.”

Steven: “Hey Sadie, hey bestest buddy Lars.”

Lars had no idea that Steven was there so when he yelled, Lars spilled the hot coffee all over himself. He ran around the donut shop in pain. Sadie ran into the back room and reemerged with a bucket filled with water. Sadie then dunked the water on Lars. He was no longer in pain but now he was pissed and soaked.

Lars: “Oh my god Steven! Look at what you did! Oh what do you want?”

Steven: “Sorry Lars. I just wanted to ask how you and Sadie have sex.”

The room froze for a second. Lars’ jaw dropped and he fell onto the floor . Sadie became a deep red and looked away. Lars got up and yelled. Lars: “Steven what do you mean how do me and Sadie have sex! I would never have sex with…” Lars was cut off when Sadie pushed him to the ground.

Sadie: “Oh my god Lars you are so stupid.” Sadie ran to the back of the shop crying. When Lars saw that, he looked ashamed. He turned to Steven.

Lars: “Now look what you did. Steven to have sex you have to put your wiener into a females’ vagina. Now leave so I can go fix Sadie.”

Lars went to the back, trying to explain himself to Sadie. Steven walked out of the Big Donut. What would he do now?


	5. author note

So yeah i know it has been a while since i updated this story and it is not dead in the water. I'm just going to wait for an episode of Steven universe to that gives the right feel for the continuation. The story is on hiatus but hopefully the episode that episode im looking for happens soon.


End file.
